dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super 17
|Race = Human/Android/Machine Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 790 |Date of death = Age 790 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator of Hell Fighter 17) Dr. Gero (creator of Android 17) Hell Fighter 17 (fusee) Android 17 (fusee) Android 16 (absorbee)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Cell (absorbee) Android 18 (half-sister) Marron (half-niece) Krillin (half-brother-in-law) }} '''Super 17' (超１７号) is the powerful fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17; created by the evil scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. Appearance Super 17 is much taller than Android 17, with an athletic build. His hairstyle and clothing are slightly altered to give him a somewhat more mature appearance. His voice remains the same as Android 17, however. Personality Super 17 has some of Android 17's personality and attitude though Hell Fighter 17's personality appears to be the one in control, resulting in Super 17's evil tendencies. Like Android 17, he believes himself to be the Ultimate Android and seeks to his prove superiority by killing Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Due to his power and strength being more than enough to prove his superiority, he arrogantly dismisses everyone as inferior to himself, in a manner not unlike Dr. Gero's other attempt to create the strongest android, Perfect Cell. He initially seems to be loyal to both his creators Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, though it is later revealed by Dr. Myuu that he is programmed to be loyal only to Dr. Myuu and under Myuu's orders, 17 once again kills his creator Dr. Gero as Android 17 had years earlier. However, due to Android 17's bond with his twin sister Android 18, she is able to awaken aspects of Android 17's personality within Super 17, such as his desire not to be controlled which he proved by overcoming his programming and killing Dr. Myuu, though he remains determined to kill Goku and is willing to even oppose his sister, though in the end Android 17's personality aids his sister and Goku in defeating Super 17 by forcing his transformed self to sub-consciously expose his weak point allowing Goku to kill Super 17. Super 17's conflicting personality traits may be the result of conflicting personalities of his components Android 17 & Hell Fighter 17 vying for control over their fused form. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Dark Super 17 joins fellow GT villains Dark Great Ape Baby and Dark Omega Shenron to defeat Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and the Future Warrior, Super 17 reveals he has no interest in Baby's goal of conquering the universe nor Omega's desire to destroy it, as his only concern is to prove he is the Ultimate Android. Biography Early conception After the evil Baby is killed by Goku, peace is thought to have been finally restored. However, in the depths of Hell, two masterminds work on a horrific plot: Dr. Gero (the evil, but brilliant, scientist responsible for all of the Red Ribbon Androids) and Dr. Myuu (who is responsible for the completion of Baby) team up to create the ultimate being. They decide that by merging the normal Android 17 on Earth, with a Machine Mutant that they create in Hell, they can create the ultimate android killing machine. Myuu and Gero then use the Machine Mutant clone to brainwash Android 17 on Earth into joining them, first using both 17s to synchronize their energies together to open the gates of Hell, allowing themselves and other previously destroyed villains to escape. The real Android 17 then asks his twin sister Android 18 to join, but ends up killing Krillin when the latter tries to contradict Hell Fighter 17's voice in Android 17's head. He then fends off Android 18's attack with relative ease. A short time later, 17 reaches his Hell Fighter counterpart, interrupting the latter's fight with Vegeta, at the same time as the Z Fighters. Fusion and defeat At this point, the two 17s finally fuse together, and transform into the ultimate killing machine, "Super Android 17". The super android then battles Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majuub (while Goku is trapped in Hell) and defeats all of them with barely any problems, shrugging off even their strongest attacks, including Vegeta's Final Shine Attack. He also once again kills Dr. Gero after Myuu reveals that he programmed Super 17 so that he would have complete control over him, leaving none for Gero. After Super 17 defeats all of the Z Fighters except the struggling Vegeta, Goku returns to Earth with some help from Piccolo and Dende. He saves Vegeta from one of Super 17's energy beams and immediately engages Super 17. He starts his fight against Super 17 as a Super Saiyan, but as this proves ineffective, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Once transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to fight competently against the android. However, Super 17 absorbs all of the energy attacks that Goku unleashes on him, and by the time Goku realizes this, Super 17 has absorbed enough energy to grow much stronger and overwhelm the Saiyan. Goku attempts to sacrifice himself to destroy Super 17, but is unsuccessful, due to Super 17 putting up an energy barrier that protects them both from the explosion. Before Super 17 can obliterate Goku, Android 18 comes to Goku's aid and berates 17 for losing his independent will and murdering her husband Krillin. This facilitates a falling out which sees Super 17 turn the attack on Dr. Myuu, killing his second creator as well. As they resume the fight and Android 18 continues to distract 17 by shooting energy blasts, Goku notices that while Super 17 is in his absorption pose, he creates a shield around him to prevent Android 18's energy blasts from reaching him, and laughing hysterically all the while. It is at that point that Goku realizes Super 17's sole weakness: when Super 17 absorbs energy, he is actually vulnerable to attack. Goku charges Super 17 with a Dragon Fist, blowing a hole straight through him. He then shoots a powerful Kamehameha that finally kills the android once and for all. It is later explained that Android 17 had been influencing Super 17 to reveal this weakness and leave himself vulnerable to attack. Power level Whilst fighting against Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, and Uub, Super 17 managed to easily defeat all of them both when they were using base level power and Super Saiyan level power. Super Saiyan Goku was briefly able to put up more of a fight until he further powered up. Thanks to his Absorption Barrier, he can absorb an opponent's energy attacks and use them to further increase his power, in a similar way to Android 20 and Android 19. After absorbing energy attacks from Goku in his Super Saiyan then Super Saiyan 4 state he is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan 4 Goku. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Future Trunks states that if Super 17 were born from Dark Hell Fighter 17 and Dark Android 17 then his power will be insurmountable. However, the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 4 Goku still defeat Dark Super 17 in battle with variable difficulty. Even after teaming up with GT villains Dark Great Ape Baby and Dark Omega Shenron, after being saved by Demigra's Wormhole, Dark Super 17 is again overpowered by the combined might of the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta along with his allies. Super 17's power level is 1,500,000,000 and 1,799,926,758 in a special mission according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. In the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, Super 17 shows the ability to absorb Android 16 or Perfect Cell in order to increase his power. Techniques and special abilities *'Ultra Sensitivity' – By concentrating his mind, Super 17 can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as Goku using the Instant Transmission. This ability can be nullified with loud noises. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Levitate' – Like most characters in the series, Super 17 can fly in the air. However, like most Androids, he does not possess ki, so he flies by the means of a certain machine called Hikou in his body. *'Android Barrier' – Android 17's signature defense technique, which has been retained in this Super form. This is an Energy Shield that protects Super 17 from harm, and seems to be very resilient enough to withstand Goku's self destruction technique. *'Absorption Barrier' – Like Android 19 and Android 20, Super 17 has the ability to absorb energy into himself through a certain pose and add it to his own. This is a feature Dr. Myuu installed into Super 17, without Dr. Gero's knowledge. He has made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making him stronger, with the added effect of his muscles continually engorging so long as he has energy to consistently absorb. Rather than absorb energy with the inlet devices on his hands (or rather, in his case, on his gloves) like the other two, he instead extends his arms and legs outward to somewhat resemble a star and raise an invisible field capable of absorbing what seems like anything as long as he holds that pose. The limit on how much energy can be absorbed (if there is one) is unknown, as he even absorbed Goku's 10x Kamehameha. However, this leaves him open for physical attacks, as he can not counter while absorbing. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Thunder Eraser' – Super 17 dashes towards his opponent with an open hand and fires a purple and black energy sphere at point blank range which then splits into several smaller, yellow energy waves. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used to kill Dr. Gero. It is one of his Blast 2 attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, in which it is colored blue instead of yellow. *'Hell's Storm' – Super 17 detaches one of his forearms and fires several hundred bullets in a Flash Bomber-esque fashion, albeit in a concentrated and narrow straight line. This attack is named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The weapon used for the attack is named Gatling Gun in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Flash Bomber' – Super 17 places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. **'Super Flash Bomber' – This is an enhanced version of Flash Bomber, as it has a longer range, being able to span across half the planet, as well as augmented power. *'Shocking Death Ball '(FUNimation dub: Electro Eclipse Bomb) – Super 17's most powerful attack. He places his hands forward as if performing the Flash Bomber, but instead forms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. 17 first uses the attack on Dr. Myuu as a way of showing no one controls him. An interesting point is that in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the attack is named the Shocking Death Ball, yet he calls out Electric Hell Sphere upon firing it. *'Bear Crash' – An attack where Super 17 smashes his opponent against a wall. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Face Snap' – A kick to the face used against Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Telekinesis' – The ability to use the mind to move objects without physical contact. Super 17 uses this to lift the ground of a forest in order to find Goku. *'Afterimage Technique' – By moving at extremely high speeds, Super 17 can create after images that make the opponents think he is still standing on a certain location. Used against Super Saiyan Vegeta after the latter used it as well. *'Pump Up' – One of Super 17's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In the anime series, Super 17 bulks up and increase his stats every time he absorbs energy. Transformations Super 17 (Energy absorbed) Super 17 (Energy absorbed) is the form Super 17 takes when he absorbs enough energy and becomes buff. Energy Absorption allows him to increase his strength, speed and other abilities. Super 17 always bulks up temporarily when absorbing ki attacks and then returns to normal when he makes the ki part of his own. He notably bulks up when absorbing Goku's 10x Kamehameha, but then he compacts all his muscle mass, turning all that excess power into usable ki and charges up continuous Electric Hell Balls. He later appears in this form when Android 18 forces him to maintain his Absorption Barrier by bombarding him with a barrage of energy blasts, allowing Goku to critically damage him with a Dragon Fist. Super 17 (Android absorbed) Super 17 w/ Android 16 absorbed[http://www.carddass.com/dbh/game/gm9_17go.html ']Heroes Game Cheats, 2013 (超１７号:人造人間吸収, Chō 17-gō (jinzōningen kyūshū); lit. "Super 17 (Artificial Human Absorption)") is a transformation exclusive to Dragon Ball Heroes introduced as part of the ninth mission of Galaxy Mission series (GM9), where Super 17 absorbs Android 16 in order to increase his power. After being born from the merger of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, Super 17 evolves even further by absorbing Android 16 thanks to his "Further Evolution" ability introduced in the game. His appearance remains roughly the same, but he gains large amounts of muscle mass that grant him a "perfect physical body" and cause his clothing to rip a little bit. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Electric Hell Ball is still his special attack after absorbing Android 16. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) '''Super 17 w/ Cell absorbed (超１７号:セル吸収, Chō 17-gō (seru kyūshū); lit. "Super 17 (Cell Absorption)") is a transformation exclusive to Dragon Ball Heroes as part of the tenth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM10), where after having already absorbed Android 16, Super 17 also absorbs Cell in order to increase his power. After being born by absorbing Android 17, Super 17 evolves even further by absorbing Cell thanks to his "Further Evolution" ability introduced in the game. His appearance remains roughly the same, but he gains large amounts of muscle mass that grant him a "perfect physical body" and cause his clothing to rip apart. Having absorbed Perfect Cell, Super 17 gains Cell's armor on his shoulders, chest, and legs, as well as black cheek markings but shown red on the Dragon Ball Heroes Card. His special attack is still the Electric Hell Ball. Super 17 (Android 18 absorbed) Super 17 w/ Android 18 absorbed is a transformation exclusive to Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5). After re-appearing in the GT era during the Dark Demon Realm Saga, Super 17 is given this state when Towa forcefully merges Android 18 into him. In this state he overwhelms Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta until Super Saiyan 4 Gohan joins the battle. In this form, Super 17's hair becomes blonde and it's style becomes more like Android 18s. Villainous Mode In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Super 17 is given this upon his birth due to Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 being in Villainous Mode when they merged before his battle against the Future Warrior and GT Goku. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Voice actors *Japanese dub: Shigeru Nakahara *FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber *Blue Water dub: Ethan Cole *Spanish dub (Latin America): Rolando de Castro *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Figueira Jr. *Greek dub: Tzimis Apergis *Hebrew dub: Yuval Segal Trivia *According to the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, the wish to bring back to life all the good people that died in the battles from the Super 17 Saga through to the Shadow Dragon Saga (for which Goku gives himself for), revives both Krillin and the real Android 17. This suggests Android 17's fusion is not necessarily permanent, and what Goku says about Android 17 "holding back" Super 17 may have been true. *In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, he is one of the tallest non-giant characters (second only to Broly as the Legendary Super Saiyan). *The way that Super 17 is defeated mirrors how Goku defeats King Piccolo (specifically the part involving an animalistic powered fist through the chest). *Super 17 is the shortest-lived villain to ever have a saga named after him; he is only in the series for five episodes. *Although he is a main antagonist of a saga, the only characters Super 17 ever killed were Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, the two evil scientists who created him. This leaves out the street's worth of humans, including Krillin, who Hell Fighter 17 does indirectly cause the original Android 17 to kill before the merger. *From the time of his conception, to his demise at the hands of Goku, he has pulled back his long hair a total of exactly 5 times. 6, if you count the tucking of his hair behind his right ear, just after he had re-appeared unharmed after the supposed Self-Destruct of Super Saiyan 4 Goku who did this, in hopes of killing him. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Super 17 brushing his hair back appears as his idle animation. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi games and Dragon Ball Xenoverse, he has special dialogue when facing Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell will mockingly question Super 17 if he thinks his new form can actually defeat Perfect Cell but Super 17 dismisses Perfect Cell as a threat, calling him a maggot or a worthless insect. He also has special dialogue with Android 18, though it varies between installations. In the Tenkaichi games, she wants to make him pay and he expresses surprise that she's still alive, indicating that the fight comes after the "brainwashed 17 kills Krillin" incident in GT. In Xenoverse she comments in a disgusted tone about his change and wonders if Dr. Gero is responsible while he merely states that he's not Android 17 right now, but Super 17. Also in Xenoverse, there is even special dialogue between him and Android 17, where he will insist that he and 17 are the same, only for 17 to call him a blockhead and declares he is nothing like Super 17. *His strapless vest is very similar to the vest worn by members of the Metamoran race and produced with the beings created from the Fusion Dance which the Metamorans taught and originated. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, his outfit appears as part of the GT Pack 2 DLC, where the parts of his costume (Super 17's Vest, Pants, Gloves, & boots) can be obtained by the Future Warrior in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Super 17, the Ultimate Android". Super 17's Clothes can be worn by all races and both genders. Gallery See also *Super 17 (Collectibles) References pt-br:Super 17 Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Fusion Category:GT characters Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Humans